Not Anymore
by Azorawing
Summary: They have had enough. Enough with lying, avoiding, ghosts. They have had enough of it all, most of all they have had enough with him, and he has had enough of them because it didn't matter, not anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Tucker

He couldn't take it anymore, the lying, the sneaking out at night. He trusted his parents, and they trusted him. It broke his heart to lie to them, not just every so often but every day.

He remembered one time when he got back home after one in the mooring. His parents were furious, his parents were worried for him, but worst of all his parents were disappointed. They were disappointed in him, and they were disappointed in his excuses. After all how do you loose track of time when you were supposed to be home by eight, how could you have not seen the time go bye. Especially when you were hurt and said that you were fine.

There was another time, or rather a time when he broke his arm. Their was no getting that past his parents. Though it was obvious that they didn't believe him when he said he fell out of a tree. After all he was the 'weak techno-geek', why would he be in a tree.

His parents worried for him. It was obvious that they were concerned. They did tell him at least twice that he could tell them anything. That they loved him, no matter what. That they would help him, with any problem.

Perhaps, perhaps,…. perhaps that was why. That and so, so, so much more. Just so much more. Yes, that and so much more was why he did it. He told his parents Danny's biggest secret. That was why he gave up… because of all that, and so much more.

He just couldn't take it anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam

She loved him, didn't she? Didn't she care? Didn't she want to see him safe? Then why did she give up? Why, just why. She cared didn't she? She cared about him... didn't she?

She hated seeing him hurt, she hated seeing him in pain, but most of all she hated to patch him up, Each and Every day. She had to though, she loved him, and he was hurt.

Sure she didn't get along with her parents, but they tried. They cared. They just didn't like Danny, so she didn't like them… only it wasn't just that.

She saw how hard her mom tried. Sure she didn't like pink or anything frilly, but what else was her mom supposed to do. She never talked to her otherwise. So of course her mom would try to get her to were something she didn't like. Even if they argued, at least they were talking….. at least she talked to her mother.

Her dad let her do what she wanted. She rarely talked to him anymore. Even then it was usually just a quick 'hello', 'good bye', or 'I'll just be in my room, don't bother me'. He never did bother her. She once herd him tell her mom that she just needed space, that she would come along, eventually. Eventually.

She loved her, and she ignored her too. She ignored her own grandmother. Yet she still covered for her. When she was out too late, or needed to sneak out in the middle of the night. Yet all she could manage was a 'thanks' or an occasional 'I love you'. She at least talked to her more then her parents.

She still barely talked to them…. she barely talked to her own family. She had to watch him get hurt over and over again. She felt so helpless, she needed to do something. To say something….. so she told. She told them, about him.

She just couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

Wow thanks for the reviews. Glad you guys like the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Jazz

She loved her little brother so much. Yet it was hard for him, she saw how hard he tried. To be the hero, to save those who didn't care. So she ignored it, the bruises, cuts, broken bones. She ignored them all to support her little brother.

Why then did she give up on him? When did she give up on him? Was it after one of their arguments? Was it after one of the times when he told her that he didn't need her help?

'I don't need your help, just go away'. Those words she remembered them every mooring, and every night. They echoed in her head whenever she relaxed…. whenever she he'd time to think…..whenever she saw he needed help.

She stopped helping, then she stopped caring, then she had enough. She had enough of watching him, caring for him, covering for him. She didn't care when he needed help. She didn't care when was hurt. She didn't care when he was sad. He didn't need her. She didn't need him. She stopped caring…. she stopped caring when…. if he was happy.

She told them the one thing he never wanted her to. The one thing he still needed her to do, but he didn't need her anymore. She was done with it all. 'I don't need you'.

She just couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

**My reasoning with this story:** I've noticed how there are stories with Danny's friends and family turing on him, and betraying him. With this story I'm giving them a reason to stop caring, or more so what they are thinking, and why they would tell Danny's secrete.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack

He didn't like them, he never did. Ghosts, they were trouble, they were a nuisance, they were his son. He wasn't his son, was he… not anymore at least. His son was dead. That was not his son. Not his son…. his son was dead.

He loved his son, he really did. That wasn't his son. His son… his son. He missed his son. Before the portal they would talk, his son had a look of curiosity in his eyes whenever he talked about ghosts. His son would listen to him as he talked for hours. His son, though he tried to hide it, loved his inventions.

He hated ghosts. This ghost avoided talking about others of its kind. This ghost would leave the moment when he thought that he was too busy 'blathering about ghosts'. This ghost, though he tried to hide it, feared his inventions. It wasn't his son… it, was NOT his son.

His son was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Maddie

Her baby was dead, and she never noticed. She did notice. She didn't want to. Her baby boy, her son gone, gone… gone. He wasn't coming back. She noticed, but she didn't want to, now she had to. Her baby was gone.

She saw the injuries it came back with. It, it looked like her son. Her son. I got hurt. It deserved it, it wasn't her son. She could ignore the ghost, she could ignore it. She couldn't ignore her son. Her son wasn't hurt, he was gone.

Ghosts weren't that clever, her son was. She missed her son. He could have been like his sister, just as bright. He had so much potential, her son. The ghost wasn't that smart, not like her son. She missed her son, but he was gone.

The ghost wasn't her son… couldn't ever be her son. She didn't want to think about it. How it wasn't her son. She couldn't pretend anymore. It wasn't her son, NOT her son. She couldn't pretend, not anymore.

Her son was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny

They gave up on him. He was his friend, her crush, her brother, their son. They didn't care…..didn't want him. They betrayed him, they did. He tried….. they didn't. He wanted to help, they shunned him. He wanted his family, his friends. They… they, they didn't want him, so he didn't want them.

His friend wasn't his friend anymore. His friend wouldn't betray him, his friend would hell him…. would tell him when it was too much. His friend would tell him when he needed a break. His friend would tell him when enough was enough…. Tucker did. He just didn't listen, he didn't listen to his friend. He was his friend, just not anymore.

She is his crush, was his crush. She helped him when he got hurt. It didn't bother her….. only it did. She was strong she could have told him that she couldn't stand to see him hurt, that she didn't want to patch him up. Sam told him that she hated it when he got hurt. He told her that he would be fine. He loved her, just not anymore.

She was his sister. She was always their, when did she stop caring? Sure they argued every now and then, but she was his sister. She cared about him… she worried when he was out late…. she covered for him when, when… when she cared. She was smart she should have known that he didn't mean it when he said he didn't need her… she didn't know he didn't tell her. He needed his sister, just not anymore.

He loved his dad, his overbearing but protective father. They even had father, son bonding trips. It shouldn't matter that his, his own father's inventions scare him… terrify him. His father's inventions terrify him. They shouldn't but they do, it shouldn't matter but it does. His father…. dad….. Jack once cared for him. Jack hates ghosts, Jack hates them….. hates him. Jack was his father, just not anymore.

She was his mom. She cared for him when he got hurt, when he got sick. She worried for him. He was her baby boy…. it didn't matter. It should have but it didn't. She now knows but she doesn't want to. His mother doesn't…. Maddie doesn't care about him. Maddie doesn't care about ghosts, she hated them….. she hated… him. He is…. was her son it should matter, but it doesn't. Maddie was his mother, just not anymore.

They were his friend, his love, his sister, his father, his mother. It should mean something to him. It did, just not anymore… not anymore.


End file.
